


yellow

by unrepeal



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I mean a LOT, a lot of color talk, a lot of metaphors ig too, wtf is this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrepeal/pseuds/unrepeal
Summary: Kang Seulgi is infatuated with colors. How we correspond them to our emotions, how two combine to make one, and most importantly, what they mean specifically to her.Bae Joohyun, she watches and she learns. And then, she paints her nails.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is my second time rewriting this, this time at 3am because it keeps getting Deleted and quite frankly i really have had enough. but, i really liked the idea and so here i am, rewriting it. it is unbeta’d (tbh i havent even read it back) n got worse n shorter when i rewrote it and overall isn’t one of my favorite things ive written, but its here! so ig enjoy!!

“Bullshit!” Seulgi cried, hands rummaging the couch she was seated on for the remote, “Can you believe that? Complete shit they’re speaking! Gray? Boring?” Her hands finally reach the remote, between one of the couch’s cushions. “Gray is so much more than that!” 

She shut off the boring talk show, shoulders slumped over and a pout present on her face. Joohyun was watching her from the kitchen, her eyes planted on Seulgi’s slouched form, “What does gray mean to you?” 

Seulgi’s posture immediately straightened, her eyes filled with a passion that immediately grabbed Joohyun’s attention, “Gray is not some dull, boring, ugly color!” Joohyun gestured her hands for Seulgi to continue, her gaze still placed only upon Seulgi, “Gray is an inbetween. A transition between two colors, not exactly a light shade, not a dark. It’s going somewhere you need to be.” 

Joohyun bit her lip as an stiff silence came over the room. She knew Seulgi was waiting for a reply, but Joohyun didn’t have one to give. All of her focus was on how brilliant Seulgi’s mind worked. “It’s a little ugly..” She trailed off.

Seulgi scoffed, gaping at her for a moment, before breaking out into laughter, Joohyun following shortly after. Joohyun’s heartbeat accelerated. Seulgi was breathtaking when she laughed. “Okay, maybe it’s a little ugly.”

—

“What’d you paint them today?” Seulgi asked, peering over Joohyun’s shoulders, almost knocking over Joohyun’s books in the process. She eventually sat down next to Joohyun, taking her hands in hers, examining her newly painted nails, “Gray? Why?”

“Remember when you said you look simply look at the stars and your heart would warm up and in that moment, you felt complete?” Joohyun asked, cheeks heating up from their now intertwined hands. She felt Seulgi’s eyes glued to her, but she refused to meet her eyes. 

“Yellow is the color i want to achieve. The ultimate goal. If you find your yellow, you’re complete. Is that why you painted them? You’re stuck in gray?” Seulgi let go of Joohyun’s hand and she exhaled loudly, the heavy weight of relief falling out of her lungs and felt as if she could finally breathe. She wasn’t sure if she’s ever get used to holding Seulgi’s hands. 

Joohyun contemplated how she could answer Seulgi’s question before coming to the safest conclusion, “I guess I am stuck, but i’m trying. Have you reached your yellow?” 

Seulgi laughed, playfully pushing Joohyun, “You ask this everytime, about every color. No, no i’m not, but I think i’d like to try to get there.” Joohyun wouldn’t mind that either.

—

“What does green mean to you?” Seulgi questioned after discovering Joohyun’s color for the day. 

Joohyun’s eyebrows furrowed, the question she had asked Seulgi over and over had never been turned back around on her. “I believe,” She starts and Seulgi listens, “I believe that green is an almost complete. A balance in yourself, an understanding of where you want to go. It’s a growth to your future.” 

Seulgi pondered this for a minute and the two sat comfortably until she spoke up, “You could say it’s growing to yellow, huh?” She deadpans, and Joohyun can’t stop the huge grin breaking out across her lips. “You could say that.”

Seulgi scooted in the grass to position herself in front of Joohyun, “Let’s go there. Let’s find our yellow. Together.” Joohyun thought her ears were playing tricks on her.

Joohyun’s eyes widened, “We’d have to be green first.” Seulgi crossed her legs and pulled Joohyun closer, glancing at her, her eyes asking for permission. Once she recieves the answer she wants, her hands move up to comb her fingers through Joohyun’s hair. “We’re there now, aren’t we?” Her hands felt clammy as they were placed on Joohyun’s cheeks, but Joohyun couldn’t find it in herself to mind.

Joohyun’s eyes fluttered shut as Seulgi’s lips crashed against hers. She gasped when Seulgi pulled her into her lap, arms tightening around her waist. It started frantic and desperate but slowed down into more soft, gentle kisses and eventually, it stopped all together. 

They sat there for hours, in eachother’s arms, until the sun went down and the stars came out. The yellow reflecfion of the stars lit up both of their eyes. 

—

The next day, Joohyun spotted Seulgi by her car in the school parking lot. She shyly smiled and waved as soon as their eyes met. She went to speak up, but Seulgi’s eyes seemed to be focused somewhere else. 

Joohyun looked down to her hands, her nails painted a bright, glossy yellow. Seulgi approached and out of embarrassment, Joohyun attempted to hide her hands behind her back. As always, her cheeks turned a bright pink as soon as Seulgi shook her head, “I saw them already, you big dummy! Why are you hiding them?”

Joohyun shrugged, her cheeks only growing a deeper, more prominent pink, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. We made it, together.” Joohyun’s heart melted when the words together left Seulgi’s lips. 

“You know, I think i’m really beginning to like the color pink.” Seulgi’s hands are on Joohyun’s shoulders, their eyes meeting. With a small, reassuring smile, she kisses both of Joohyun’s inflamed cheeks before landing a final one on her lips and taking her hand in hers.

Joohyun got home later that day and removed the coats of yellow before replacing it with a new, fresh coat of bright pink.

—

END.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> here’s my twt if u want idk  
> @elristic !!! i love you lots


End file.
